mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2
| image = File:Kingdom_hearts_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 22 Players (Large) | startdate = 5.21.13 | winningfaction = Organization XIII | roster = #, player #Golfjunkie #EDM #Gnanforu #Slick #Curr3nt #Boquise #FatTony #Brainiac100 #Shadow7 #Marquessa (Clozo) #GMaster479 #Auramyna #TheMafiaCube #Nana7 #IAWY #Mewminator #Vommack #Hirkala (Framm18) #Araver #Kitsune #Lexi #Vineetrika | first = Slick, Mew, EDM (EDM was revived end of D1 though) | last = Hirk, Brainy, Nana, Ina, Marq, Vommack | mvp = Nana | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on own design. It is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Mafia. It began on May 21, 2013 and ended in a Organization XIII win in N5 (June 1). Game Mechanics Rules *Each night a player may choose one of: attack, defend, ability, or no action. *Abilities - Some are automatic, some must be activated by the player. If you're unsure, please ask for clarification. *Reviving – The Darkness and Organization’s reviver must choose whether or not to attack or to use their ability to revive. Namine doesn’t have to choose whether or not to use her power since she can’t attack but if she defends she cannot use her ability. Namine will be sent a list of players dead on her team (This is to be fair so that Namine won't accidentally revive a foe when the other teams have BTSC). They will choose one and that player will be revived at the end of the day post. *Riddles - I'm not great at making up riddles, so riddles will be done in Green Glass Door form (Check GGD in "Play Along" threads for more information). You will be given a list of correct words and incorrect words and you will need to figure out what the correct words have in common. *Blocked actions: Blocks will only be shown if it's because of an ability. It will not be mentioned if the block was because of a death (Such as with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, etc.) Attack reductions: Attack reductions will also not be pointed out during the night post. *Defend: Defenses are random unless the user specifies which defense they wish to use. *Attacks against a defense are considered failures. Abilities and Weaknesses affected by failures will activate. *If your weakness reveals your role, it will only be revealed to the player you attack. (of course this information can be shared with BTSC) *Riddles are ONLY TO THE PLAYER ATTACKED!! If a player is affected by a riddle ability ONLY they will get the riddle and MAY NOT be shared with teammates for help. It must be solved alone!! Q&A Are defenses limited to only 2 (or 3) during the whole game? *Yes. Once a defense is used it is gone regardless of if it was needed. How do actions work? Is it a choice each night between only one of the three: attack, action, defend? *Each player may choose to attack or defend (if they have defenses left). If they have an activated ability, they may choose to use that instead of their attack. What is the ooa/oop? *Hmm...How to put it...There's not much of an OOP since there are only a couple actions that supersede others but Jafar's Redirect is above all unless blocked by Donald. No actions work on defending players unless a player's ability says otherwise. What shows in the np? *Pretty much EVERYTHING! Similar to Final Fantasy Battle. What are tie lynch rules? *Standard Rules. Day 1 tie - No lynch. Day 2+ - Random tied player What results does a redirected spy obtain? x is x's role or x is y's role? *With all actions shown, a player will be shown spying so will know their action was redirected... Role Description The Darkness: Wins by killing all the Light and Organization XIII. Has BTSC. 1. Maleficent: Dark mistress of evil, bent on ruling the worlds and claiming Kingdom Hearts as her own. *Ability: Each night instead of attacking, Maleficent can revive any Darkness member the following day after being killed. Maleficent cannot revive anyone who has been lynched. *Defense: Two; Can call upon a Heartless to sacrifice itself for her. *Weakness: Arrogance – If attack fails, Maleficent has a 25% chance to reveal her identity to her target *Has 75% chance to kill on attack. 2. Pete: Malecifent’s assistant. He owes a debt to her for releasing him from the dimension in which King Mickey banished him. Is normally clumsy and stupid and gets angry quickly. *Ability: Each night, instead of attacking, he may send a heartless to spy on a player. *Defense: Two; Can summon a Heartless to sacrifice itself for him. *Weakness: Stupidity – If his attack fails, Pete has a 50% chance to reveal his identity. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 3. Xehanort: A Heartless which believes all hearts originate from darkness. Wants to open Kingdom Hearts and gain its power. *Ability: Only once, instead of attacking, Xehanort can study in the Hollow Bastion castle to increase his chance to kill on attack by 25% for the duration of the game. Xehanort cannot be killed during this time, but will be interrupted if targeted. If interrupted, the ability cannot be used again. *Defense: Two; Can shroud himself in darkness to hide himself from the enemy or can summon a Heartless to sacrifice itself for him. *Weakness: Split personality – If Xehanort and Xemnas target each other in any way, their actions will be blocked. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 4. Jafar: The royal vizier of Agrabah. Jafar is unprincipled and ruthless in pursuit of his aims. Now he's using the Heartless to try to take over the Agrabah. *Ability: Instead of attacking, any night, but not 2 in a row, Jafar may use his snake-head staff to hypnotize a player and controls their night actions (Redirect). *Defense: Two; Can teleport away from an attack or can use his staff to cast a blinding light to blind the opponent and escape. *Weakness: Arrogance - If his attack fails, he has a 50% chance of revealing his identity to his target. *Has 50% chance to kill. 5. Hades: Lord of the Underworld. The last time Sora and his friends tangled with Hades, he was using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Together with Hercules, the three friends put a stop to his plans. But Hades is as evil as ever, and won't rest until he sends Hercules to the Underworld - for eternity. *Ability: If his attack fails, he will become enraged and his attack the next night will have an increased chance to kill. (+25%) *Defense: Two; Can teleport away from an attack. *Weakness: Anger - If his attack fails he has a 50% chance of revealing his identity. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 6. Sephiroth: The One-Winged Angel. He claims to be the darkness in Cloud’s heart and vows to defeat Cloud. *Ability: Can negate the ability of any player that would reveal his identity (Cannot be spied). *Defense: Two; Can cast a blinding light to blind the opponent and escape or can teleport away from an attack. *Weakness: Fear of the Light – Loses 25% chance to kill when attacking one of The Light. *Has 75% chance to kill on attack. ---- Organization XIII: Win by killing all the Light and Darkness. Has BTSC. 1. Xemnas: A Nobody created from the shell left after Xehanort became a Heartless. His ambition is to use the new Kingdom Hearts to make all Nobodies human. *Ability: Each night instead of attacking, Xemnas can revive any Organization member the day after being killed. Xemnas cannot revive anyone who has been lynched. *Defense: Two; Can summon a Nobody to sacrifice itself for him or can teleport away from an attack. *Weakness: Split personality - If Xehanort and Xemnas target each other in any way, their actions are blocked. *Has 75% chance to kill on attack. 2. Saïx: A Nobody who follows Xemnas’s wishes. He normally has a calm, cool demeanor which belies his true aggressive nature. *Ability: Instead of attacking, Saïx can call upon the power the moon to increase his chance to kill by 25% the next night. The night after the increased attack, Saïx cannot use this ability. *Defense: Two; Can defend an attack with his Moon Scepter or can cast a blinding light to blind the opponent and escape. *Weakness: Close Combat – When Saïx attacks, he has a 25% chance of revealing his identity. This weakness is negated when attacking with Saïx’s ability. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 3. Luxord: A Nobody who follows Xemnas’s wishes. He loves to gamble and play card games. *Ability: If his attack fails, the target will be presented with a riddle. If the opponent answers the riddle correctly, they can go free. If they answer incorrectly, they cannot act the next night. *Defense: Two; Can transform into a playing card and hide from sight. *Weakness: Worthless Gamble – If his ability fails (The player answers the riddle correctly), Luxord cannot take action the following night. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 4. Xigbar: A Nobody who follows Xemnas’s wishes. He uses two long range gun-like weapons to attack his opponents. He has a rather flamboyant and annoying attitude. *Ability: Any night but not 2 nights in a row, Xigbar can choose to increase his chance to kill on attack by 25%. *Defense: Two; Xigbar can teleport away from an attack. *Weakness: Bad Shot – If Xigbar uses his ability and his attack fails, his identity will be revealed to the target. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 5. Xaldin: A Nobody who follows Xemnas’s wishes. He can control wind currents and uses them to manipulate 6 spears which he uses to attack and defend. *Ability: When Xaldin attacks, he has a 25% chance to break a defense (if one is being used.) In that case, his chance to kill remains the same. *Defense: Two; Xaldin can defend an attack with his wind spears. *Weakness: Reckless Attack – If Xaldin’s attack fails, there is a 25% chance his identity will be revealed to the target. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 6. Demyx: A Nobody who follows Xemnas’s wishes. He controls water with a magic sitar. He can use his powers to form water creatures shaped like musical notes. He has a whiny personality. *Ability: Each night, instead of attacking, he use his sitar to send a water creature to spy on a player. *Defense: Two; can summon a water creature to sacrifice itself for him. *Weakness: Dead Music – If Demyx's attack fails, he has a 50% chance to reveal his identity. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. ---- Independent: Has an additional secret second ability. Wins if he and Roxas are alive after Organization XIII has been eliminated. Leaves upon achieving win-con. Axel: A Nobody who has defected from Organization XIII. He wishes to save his friend, Roxas. *Ability: When Axel attacks, he has a 25% chance to break a defense (if one is being used.) In that case, his chance to kill remains the same. *Defense: Two; Can defend an attack with his chakram. *Weakness: Reluctance – Axel looses 25% chance to kill when attacking one of The Light. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. ---- The Light: Win by killing all of the Darkness and Organization XIII. 1. King Mickey: The King of Disney Castle who has much knowledge of the worlds and their alignment. Found the Dark World’s Keyblade, Darkside. *Ability: Each night, instead of attacking, he may spy on a player. *Defense: Two; Can defend an attack with his Keyblade or can use magic to create a blinding light to blind the opponent and escape. *Weakness: Sorrow of Death – If Donald or Goofy are killed, Mickey will be unable to act the next night. *Has 75% chance to kill on attack. 2. Sora: Long-time friend of Riku and Kairi. Found the Keyblade and saved his friends with its power. He now fights to save all of the worlds. *Has BTSC with Riku and Kairi. *Ability: When Sora attacks, he has a 25% chance to break a defense (if one is being used.) In that case, his chance to kill remains the same. *Defense: Two; Can defend an attack with his Keyblade or can use magic to create a blinding light to blind the opponent and escape. *Weakness: Anti-Form – If Sora’s attack fails, there is a 25% chance for Sora to transform into Anti-Form and attack a random player. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 3. Kairi: Long-time friend of Sora and Riku. Was kidnapped by Xehanort shortly before Sora found his Keyblade. Sora’s and Kairi’s destinies are intertwined. *Has BTSC with Sora and Riku. *Ability: Each night, instead of attacking, she may save any player. (She cannot save herself.) *Defense: Two; Can hide away in the Special Place on the Destiny Islands where she cannot be found. *Weakness: Sorrow of Death – If Sora or Riku are killed, Kairi’s will be unable to act the next night. *Has 25% chance to kill on attack. 4. Riku: Long-time friend of Sora and Kairi. Riku embraced the darkness that devoured their island and was almost taken over by Xehanort. Riku sacrificed his body to obtain dark power to help fight Organization XIII. He was returned to normal in the explosion from Ansem’s device but has returned to this form because of Maleficent. Wields the Way to the Dawn Keyblade. *Has BTSC with Sora and Kairi. *Ability: If any player uses an ability to discover Riku’s identity, there is a 50% chance that he will appear as Xehanort instead. *Defense: Two; Can defend an attack with his Keyblade or can teleport away from an attack. *Weakness: Split Personality - If Riku targets Xehanort, his attack will fail. *Has 75% chance to kill on attack. 5. Donald: Court magician in Disney Castle. Uses powerful magic to attack his opponents and heal his comrades. *Has BTSC with Goofy. *Ability: Any night but not 2 nights in a row, instead of attacking, Donald may cast Stop on a player, blocking their actions. *Defense: Two; Can cast Aeroga to protect himself or can use his magic to cast a blinding light to blind his opponent and escape. *Weakness: Sympathy – If Goofy is killed, Donald will be unable to act the next night. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack. 6. Goofy: Royal Knight of Disney Castle. Goofy is usually lazy, but is brave when his friends are in need. Uses a shield as a weapon. *Has BTSC with Donald. *Ability: Any night, but not 2 in a row, he may choose one player and help them with their attack. This, of course, only works if the player is attacking. If so, then the player will be able to break defenses if they player's attack target is defending. If the player's attack target is not defending, the player's kill chance will increase by 25%. *Defense: Two; Can defend an attack with his shield or can go to his room at Disney Castle and fall asleep where he cannot be found. *Weakness: Sympathy – If Donald is killed, Goofy will be unable to act the next night. *Has 50% chance to kill on attack 7. Roxas: The Nobody that was created when Sora was turned temporarily into a Heartless. Because the transformation was temporary, Roxas has a different personality from most Nobodies. Roxas originally joined Organization XIII, but left to find Sora. Because he was made from Sora’s heart, he wields a Keyblade, but Roxas has the ability to wield two Keyblades at once, giving him an extra chance to attack. *Has BTSC with Naminé. *Ability: If his attack fails, Roxas has a 25% chance to kill his opponent anyway. This ability does not affect a target using a defense. *Defense: Two; Can defend the attack with his Keyblades or can have a nobody die for him. *Weakness: Miss-attack – Is Roxas fails on both of his attacks, his identity will be revealed to the target. *Has 75% chance to kill on attack. 8. Naminé: The Nobody created when Kairi’s heart was taken. Kairi was never turned into a Heartless, meaning Naminé could use special powers that no other Nobodies could. *Has BTSC with Roxas. *Ability: Naminé can revive any player the day after death. Naminé cannot revive anyone who has been lynched. *Defense: Three; Can hide herself away in room to draw pictures or can have a nobody die for her or can cast a blinding light to blind the opponent and escape. *Weakness: Empathy – Cannot attack. (Which is the reason she has 3 defenses) 9. Cloud: A wandering warrior whose only aim is to defeat Sephiroth, who embodies the darkness in Cloud’s heart. Cloud wields a large sword. *Ability: When Cloud attacks, he has a 25% chance to break a defense (if one is being used.) In that case, his chance to kill remains the same. *Defense: Two; Can defend an attack with his sword or can disappear from the scene, drifting away, searching for Sephiroth during which time he cannot be found. *Weakness: Fear of the Darkness – Looses 25% chance to kill when attacking one of The Darkness. *Has 75% chance to kill on attack. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Brainy - Xigbar *Marq (_Clozo) - Xaldin *_Nana7 - Luxord *IAWY - Demyx *Vommack - Xemnas *Hirkala (Framm) - Siax Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #golfjunkie - Roxas - Killed N3 by Maleficent #EDM - Sephiroth - Lynched D2 #Gnan - Axel - Lynched D1 #Slick - Cloud - Killed N1 by Roxas #curr3nt - Namine - Killed N5 by Xaldin & Demyx #Boquise - Sora - Killed N4 by Maleficent #Fat Tony - Riku - Killed N4 by Hades #Brainy - Xigbar #Shadow - Jafar - Killed N2 by Sora #Marq (_Clozo) - Xaldin #_GMaster479 - Pete - Lynched D3 #_Aura - Xehanort - Killed N2 by Xaldin #TheMAFIACube - Hades - Killed at end #_Nana7 - Luxord #IAWY - Demyx #mew - Goofy - Killed N1 by Sephiroth #Vommack - Xemnas #Hirkala (Framm) - Siax #_Araver - Donald - Killed N2 by Xehanort #kits - King Mickey - Killed at end #Dyslexicon - Maleficent - Lynched D4 #Vineetrika - Kairi - Killed N2 by Xigbar Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games Category:HybridGames